


Soulmate

by LuciferZ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After Baise's scene in episode 39 in 2011 anime, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Souls, Spiritual, manga references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Chrollo attempts to steal Baise's ability to control anyone through a kiss, but walks away with insights that herald his future.
Kudos: 21





	Soulmate

“Man, I’ll have to find another employer.”

A woman with dark pink hair said as she looked up into the night sky after her employer had driven away in his car out of fear.

“Men are so useless.”

The bodyguard flipped her hair with a sigh and walked along the street.  
  
  


At this point she bumped into a person.

“Ow!”

She was surprised, not having sensed anyone.

“Hey, you –“

Before she could get angry, a male voice spoke.  
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The person was an extraordinarily handsome man with a bandage covering his forehead. He had a book in his hands.

She stared for a while, before recovering.

“Ah, it’s no –“

She paused for a while, then smiled.

“Actually, it’s rude to bump into a lady you know! How are you going to repay me?”

The black haired handsome man smiled sheepishly at the woman with a hand on her hip.

“I’m really sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

He asked seemingly oblivious and she smirked, leaning in close.

“Well handsome stranger, why don’t you take me out for dinner?”

Black eyes stared at her owlishly and she added, leaning in closer.

“Or, perhaps, you would like to skip straight to the first kiss –“

He put a hand in front of his face, and she looked surprised.

The handsome stranger looked embarrassed, and turned away, his hand over his mouth.

“I’ll have to politely decline…actually……”

She stared, before connecting the dots.

“It can’t be, you haven’t had your first kiss?! A handsome guy like you?!”

“...it’s embarrassing, isn’t it? For a man…”

He smiled sheepishly, averting his eyes coyly, his long eyelashes fluttering.

And then he said the words she wanted to hear.

“I don’t have any experience…….but as apology for bumping into a beautiful woman like you, if you really want to…I could take you out for dinner.”

Blaise felt like she had hit the jackpot.

  
  
_An innocent man?!_

_Now that I look closer, his face has a beautiful touch!_

_Those eyelashes are gorgeous…_

_Ah, I really want to have him under my control!_

The woman who enjoyed seeing men at her mercy thought excitedly to herself.

“Um…you’re too close.”

The man said which was when she realized she had been invading his personal space.

She almost felt bad at the timid expression on his face.

He was holding his book to his chest like a schoolboy who didn’t know the real world.

Baise’s eyes glinted and with one heel toeing the man’s shoe, she placed a hand on his cheek.

“Take me out to dinner, boy, and I’ll forgive you.”

* * *

“Here, Miss. The best steak in the house.”

“Wow!”

Baise clapped her hands together in delight as the stranger smiled opposite her.

  
  
“It’s really good.”  
  
He said and she dug in at once, the splendorous taste filling her tastebuds.

“It is! Oh, I did not know you were a rich man…”  
  
“Rich…? I guess you could say that…”

  
  
He smiled, his hand on his book on the table.

_He must be some academic scholar of some sort._

Baise thought, her green eyes taking in the man’s pretty face greedily.

Her gaze moved down to his lips.

_If I can kiss him, I can control him and take all his money -! _

_Then I won’t have to find another employer for a while._

She watched him as he ate, noticing his movements were elegant, her eyes on his tempting lips.

“…is there something on my face?”

He asked after moving his gaze to her.

If she had been a normal woman, she would have started.

“Ah, no! It’s just, you’re a very beautiful man…..”  
  
She leaned her cheek on her hand and stared at him like he was some expensive display.

“…what’s your name?”

“Chrollo. How about you, pretty lady?”

He smiled with the charm of a handsome man.

“That’s an unusual name. I’m Baise.”

She said, as she moved a bit closer.

He blinked at her with his black eyes.

“Baise…’kiss’ in French? That’s an interesting name…”

“Oh you are such a flatterer, you handsome man! You look really young for your age too, I thought you were a boy! Especially as you have no experience…”

  
  
Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Men like you like to be dominated right…?”

He was silent for a while, before a smile curled at his lips.

“…And if I do?”

He murmured as if to draw her in.  
  
  
And drew in she was, she almost moaned into his ear.

“Oh then drop the good boy act and let me kiss you!”

  
  
She felt him still, and added.

  
  
“I’ll make your first kiss your most amazing one……..”

He relaxed then, and laughed.

“The reason you want to kiss me…I saw it.”

She froze.

Then she drew back in a flash, narrowing her green eyes.

“You saw it?”

He blinked as if oblivious to her hostile aura.

Then he smiled sheepishly and raised his hands.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I was just walking by and happened to witness the scene.”

“Then, you were lying about not having had your first kiss?”

  
  
She said, her senses on alert as she stared into his dark eyes.

“No, that was not a lie. I haven’t had my first kiss.”

  
Chrollo said, blinking again before he smiled.

“I want to reserve it for someone special, so don’t take it away alright? In return, I won’t tell anyone.”

He said, his hand covering his mouth, black eyes staring at her.

_Oh? So there’s more to this pretty man than meets the eye….._

It didn’t change her motive, she would take his first kiss, consent or not.

“Ah, someone special? Who is it? Do you already have a woman in mind? More beautiful than me?”

He gave her that endearing laugh.

“No, it’s nothing like that. Just……..”

His black eyes moved to the busy city life outside.

“I believe in Fate.”

“…Huh?”

She stared and he smiled like he knew she wouldn’t understand it.

“I too wonder why I haven’t given it away. And it came to me that perhaps there’s someone in the future for me…”

She realized then.

She couldn’t help but grin, staring at him with a smirk.

“Oho. So Mr Nice Guy is a romanticist?”

“Romanticist…not quite. Nor am I an idealist. I merely believe in Fate, that humans have souls.”

“That isn’t something you hear everyday. But that’s your reason huh? Ahh…..”

  
  
Baise groaned slightly, leaning back in her chair.

“I guess I can’t have you under my control! What a pity.”

“Eh? So you won’t take my first kiss? You’re giving up?”

Chrollo questioned her and she frowned.

“Well yeah! Which woman could steal a man’s first kiss after hearing that? I have morals you know!”

“…Ah, is that so? I see…I appreciate the consideration.”

He said with a smile.

_Ah, what a waste!!!_

_I could have had him under my control. _

_But…_

_Even I can’t rob such a pure man of his first kiss_

Baise thought, and it was new to her as she had no hesitation in kissing and making men her slaves.

“If I may ask, how does that ability work? Is it some sort of magic?”

“Hm? Ah, I suppose you could say that. I kiss men and they’re under my control, for 3 hours.”

  
Baise said casually, pride in her voice at boasting about her ability to another.

“Woah, cool!”  
  
Chrollo’s face lighted up, his eyes shining like a kid’s.

  
  
Baise grinned, feeling proud and he asked.

“Ah, does it only work on men?”

Chrollo questioned curiously and Baise smirked.  
  
“Only men. Men are useless dogs after all. Ah, you’re an exception.”

_Well actually, it’s people_

_I get bored of men sometimes_

_But if I say that, such a handsome man might be turned off._

  
She thought as she sipped her wine and Chrollo said.

  
“I see.”

  
  
  
She looked at him in amusement.  
  
“Although I said it is like magic, the details are too much for any normal person to comprehend. So if you’re thinking you could learn a similar ability, well it’s impossible! After all, you haven’t even had your first kiss, no way will you be able to kiss a woman or, even another man! Hahaha..hahahaha!!”

Baise laughed, clearly a little drunk on the wine.

“That is probably true.”  
  
The man opposite her responded calmly.

  
  
Although she had decided not to take his first kiss, she wondered if she would be able to take his first time.

“Hey……is it only your first kiss I can’t take?”

“Hm?”

Intentionally putting herself in a position where her dress slipped slightly to reveal her breast, she smiled and leaned towards him.  
  
  


“Are you a virgin?”

“…That is quite forward of you.”

Chrollo said, a calm smile on his face.

“Heeeeeeh? Answer my question…..pretty boy.”

“I’d politely decline.”  
  


  
He said with dark eyes just as her hand was about to touch his chest, and something made her draw back.

Unknowing there was a high possibility she would have lost her hand if she hadn’t.

“You’re boring! I just wanted some fun.”  
  
She pouted and his eyes cleared a little.

“Our idea of fun is different, it seems. Let’s finish our lovely dinner, shall we? I have an appointment…”

“Oooh with a woman?”

“No, with my friend.”

He said and calmly took a sip of water.

“Then, what is your idea of fun?”

The woman who was slightly drunk asked the seemingly harmless man, who smiled.

“Getting everything we want…”

* * *

“Ah, that was a lovely dinner, Chrollo! Thank you, it was my good fortune to bump into you.”

“…”

“Chrollo?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

  
Chrollo said as he looked at his phone, a smile spreading across his face.

“Sorry, but I have to go.”

“Oh! Sorry, but you really are a good man!”

“Haha, no not really. That’s a first.”

He trailed off with a smile, his face hidden, his hand to the back of his hair and his book under his arm.

“Well, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.”

He said and disappeared off into the crowd.

“Ah, wait - !”

Baise said but the mysterious man was already gone.

“……Ah…I forgot to ask for his number…”

* * *

_How careless of me. _

_I had not considered it would work only on men._

_I should have just killed her and made my escape._

Chrollo thought as he walked away.

_Most of our opponents are male, but…_

_…using such an ability…_

_…kissing…_

“…”

The leader of the Spider strolled through the streets.

“…That was the first normal conversation I’ve had in a while…….”

He murmured to himself, a lone man walking through the night.

_It’s easier to just kill._

His fingers slipped away from his lips which curled in a smile.

_That woman’s name meant ‘kiss’ in French. _

_Her Nen ability to control men is administered through a French kiss._

_Did she develop her ability based on those circumstances?_

Chrollo mused idly about the human he had encountered.

"..."

Then he realized, his thumb brushing against his lip.

_…Ah….._

_I almost had something stolen, instead of the other way around._

The black haired thief’s smile widened.

_…Humans…are truly fascinating._

“Pft.”

Chrollo chuckled slightly to himself, a hand in his pocket, the other carrying his book.

“…Well, it wouldn’t be fun if stealing were so easy with just a kiss.”

He said to himself and jumped onto a building, heading to his destination the faster way.

_There isn’t anyone special _

Chrollo thought idly as he jumped from building to building, not registering the gasps.

He allowed himself to toy with the idea in amusement at the words he had said himself during his act.

_And a thief like me doesn’t give anything away._

His lips curled into a small grin at the notion as he flew across the buildings, too fast for the naked eye.

_It’s impossible for anyone to steal from me._

* * *

“Danchou! You're here!”

Shalnark waved to him with his usual cheery demeanor at their agreed destination.

“Yeah. I took a little detour.”

He said before Shalnark could ask.

“Oh? Stealing something?”  
  
Shalnark grinned and Chrollo’s lips quirked.

“Sort of.”

He said and headed forward with his childhood friend at his side.

“So, what are we going to steal from the Yorknew auction?”

Shalnark asked curiously.

Chrollo blinked, his dark gaze moving to Shalnark.

“I’ll announce it at the meeting, when everyone is there.”

* * *

_……….Shalnark…....._

_.........Kortopi……………….._

“What’s wrong? You look awful.”

“Do I…?”

Chrollo responded bleakly.

“You look ready to kill someone.”

The man said, unknowing of his identity.

“You’ve probably gone through a lot too, leading up to you getting on this boat. Now that you’re here, you should just forget about alllll your worldly ties!”

“…It’s hard, isn’t it?”

  
  
Chrollo said after a moment of silence at the stranger’s words.

He stared into something beyond him.

“Ties…are not forgotten…they’re severed.”

* * *

_Part of the precious paper will be lost._

_The remaining moons will deplore this loss._

_The Orchestra in his bereavement outfit will play his melody _

_When November will be taken away in peace to the heights._

_The chrysanthemum will lose leaf and flowers which will wither _

_falling on the Earth of the red eyes tainted with blood._

_But your position will not be questioned, _

_even if you lose half of your feet and hands._

_The intermission of the drama will be amusing. _

_You will be capable of searching for new companions._

_If you go to their meeting, choose East,_

_Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you._

Tears slipped unbidden from Chrollo’s eyes.

As he stared at the event which had already happened.

There was no doubt about it.

Uvo was dead.

  
  
“!?”

He could feel the shock from the prediction girl.

“Your predictions are impressive. You guessed correctly.”

Chrollo said as he raised a hand with a wry smile, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“But, say, concerning the first paragraph…”  
  
He leaned forward to inquire, a finger pointing to the words, but the girl raised her hands.

“No! No!”  
  
  
He stared at her, and she raised her hands with a sheepish smile.

“I never read my predictions.”

She said, resting her arms on the table.

“I keep the impression that everything’s okay, if I don’t get involved.”

She said, looking like it was the first time she had seen a male cry.

“I understand.”

Chrollo said as he continued to look at the prediction.

A peaceful silence passed between them as he immersed himself in his thoughts.

“…May I ask you one thing?”

“Yes?”

He brought a smile onto his face.

“In these sentences, there’s a passage on the souvenir of the dead. Do you believe in the existence of a world after death?”

He asked the girl who had predicted his future honestly.

For even he couldn’t see his own future.

“Hum…no, not really.”

The young lady said contemplatively, looking at him with surprising maturity.

“The predictions are done for living beings. In your case, Chrollo…if you read that kind of sentence, I don’t think you should search for comfort with spirits, but within yourself.”  
  
She said directly to him.

“Evidently.”

He smiled, closing his eyes.

“That’s probably true.”

They finished each of their drinks and made their way to the auction, or so it seemed.

“It’s not from me.”

“What?”

“What I just told you.”  
  
Nostrade’s daughter smiled at him and told him.

“A lady said this on TV when I was a kid. _‘Predictions exist to help living beings achieve happiness. This is the reason I choose to predict only bad news. So people do their best so that it doesn’t happen.’”_

She shared with him so openly even though he was a stranger.

Perhaps because he had helped her.

To achieve his own ends.

“Her words moved me, and I thought she was right.”

The girl confided in him, then added.

“Several years passed, and she was arrested for fraud, but…”

“Grandma Galaxy?”  
  
He brought up, and excitement filled her eyes.

“Yes, that’s it!”  
  


  
_Even though she was a fraud_

_This young lady continues to believe_

He observed distantly, as she spoke, confirming his words.

“But her words always stayed firmly rooted in my mind: predictions exist to help living beings achieve happiness. And I’ve always wanted to become a clairvoyant.”

Neon Nostrade spoke like she was in reminiscence of childhood memories, to the man who had been a complete stranger until moments ago.

“By the way, she didn’t believe in the next world.”

“Oh?”

“That’s why I don’t really believe in it either.”

The girl who had the ability to predict the future revealed to him, her guard completely down from casual conversation with the helpful stranger.

Chrollo raised his gaze.

“I…I believe in the existence of souls.”

He confessed, perhaps as return for her confiding in him.

Or perhaps as a prelude to what he knew he had to do.

Even he himself knew his motives could be inscrutable.

“That’s why, for the one who left us, I want to do everything he would have liked to do.”

He said, and kept his gaze forward as she spoke.

“What does that mean?”

He adjusted his strength so that the blow wouldn’t behead her.

He did not want to cause a scene, and he had to keep her alive to use her ability.

She never saw it coming.

_It’s beginning._

She fell forward, and he began the act.

* * *

_I have to take responsibility._

_I was careless._

_I should have been the one to confirm his death………._

_I borrowed Shalnark’s and Kortopi’s powers, leaving them defenceless………._

The leader of the Phantom Troupe clenched the fist in his pocket.

_How...could I have allowed someone to steal from me.......?_

_...the lives of my legs......_

Darkness brewed in the depth of Chrollo's eyes.

_That unsavory, unpleasant, disgusting clown..._

_……This time, I’ll kill Hisoka with my own hands._

“Boss. Wanna team up?”

He turned, to see Shizuku and Bonolenov.

They looked at him as if noticing his lonely figure walking off alone.

He looked at them for a while, then said.

“I’m the one who gets to kill him. That’s my condition.”

Chrollo made it clear.

“Of course, that’s fine by us. Both Bono and I…aren’t suited for dealing with Hisoka’s bungee gum at all.”

“I’m going to fight him the moment I find him. That’s what I plan to do, but what about you guys?”

He asked them.

“I’ll disguise myself and start out by looking for Hisoka. The best defense is offense~!”

“I’ll do the same as Shizuku, but instead of disguising, I’ll be transforming.”

“Ooh?”

He made a curious sound, and Bonolenov looked at him.

“Cantabile: Metamorphosen. Depending on the conditions, I’m able to transform into all kinds of things…but…I don’t really have a mind for strategy to know how to use it…So I’ll leave that to you, Boss.”

Chrollo took it in stride, plans already running through his mind.

“I see. There is something I’d like you to do then.”

He said, before Shizuku gasped.

“Ah! I have something I’d like you to do as well, Boss.”

“?”

“Can you read my fortune again? I was thinking it might give us some clues.”

Chrollo stilled.

“……unfortunately, that’s impossible.” 

“Huh?”

“I don’t know when, but at some point it vanished from my book.”

  
He confessed, vaguely thinking of the girl he had stolen the ability from, whom he had let live.

Yet in the end, she had died.

He would not have been surprised if Hisoka had hunted her down to deprive him of the ability.

“Oh? But then that means…”

“Exactly.”

There was silence from his companions.

“…………………………….You know, I’ve been thinking…”

Shizuku suddenly said, blunt as always.

“That book of yours, Boss… It’s pretty much like a death note, isn’t it?”

“………”

“…Shizuku…Keep your thoughts to yourself, yeah?”

Bononelov seemed to notice his demeanor.

“…”

He said nothing, increasing his pace slightly and they followed him.

Shizuku’s words brought those words to his mind.

He pulled out his phone, and looked at the picture he had taken of the prediction, his eyes focusing below.

** _The chrysanthemum will lose leaf and flowers which will wither _ **

** _falling on the Earth of the red eyes tainted with blood._ **

** _But your position will not be questioned, _ **

** _even if you lose half of your feet and hands._ **

** **

** _The intermission of the drama will be amusing. _ **

** _You will be capable of searching for new companions._ **

** _If you go to their meeting, choose East,_ **

** _Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you._ **

_It can’t be…_

_Her predictions were only valid for weeks or the month they were made in._

_We avoided them back then._

_Her ability vanished from my book, so Nen which becomes stronger after death…_

_…….would not be applicable here, I think._

_She said she didn’t believe in a life after death._

_Yet…the ‘chrysanthemum’, ‘wither’, Shalnark and Pakunoda…_

* * *

_“Chrollo Lucilfer, 26 years old? You’re a lot older than me. And your name isn’t very common.”_

_“My friends call me ‘Danchou.’”_

* * *

“Danchou?”

Shizuku said as he had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

_…Friends…huh?_

He had said it in the spur of the moment, but perhaps that was what they were.

* * *

_“May I ask you something? How do you…kill people with no connection with you?”_

_Lightning flashed, lighting up the dark expression on his face._

_He observed the boy’s expression._

_“Like the face of a fighter who has raised his white flag…but _ _stays ready to fight…”_

_He said, and walked as if pacing._

_People did not question him on his motives._

_The boy was an anomaly._

_“I wonder…perhaps it’s precisely because they have no links to us.” _

_He made him think._

_“Thinking about it, it’s hard to answer. The expression of the motive…that’s not my thing…”_

_He mused with his hand to his chin, his gaze looking at something only he could see._

_“But honestly…or rather, ‘evidently’…that’s where the key to self-consciousness lies…”_

* * *

If it was because they had no links to them that he could kill them so easily –

\- It would stand to reason that he would protect those that had links to him with his life.

Just like, from an outsider’s point of view, he had in his acceptance of death for the survival of the Spider, at the mercy of the chain guy’s hatred.

But if his fortune was to be believed…

Chrollo turned.

“Shizuku. Bononelov.”

They looked at him, and he said.

“This is an order. Stay alive.”

“…”

The two legs of the Spider looked surprised.

“And…”

He took his hands out of his pockets to raise them, placing them on Shizuku and Bononelov’s heads.

“……….”

“…..Thank you.”

He said to the people who still followed him despite his failure to protect.

“………”

He could almost smile at their surprised expressions.

But he had an enemy to murder.

Removing his hands which would soon be stained with blood, Chrollo moved forward.

_...The chrysanthemum will lose leaf_

_‘Leaf’ represents August according to the ancient writing of the month_

_Shizuku’s number is 8. August._

Dark eyes narrowed.

_I’ve given her the order to stay alive._

_If she dies…_

_…It will prove the fortunes are inevitable and I should consider them still relevant despite the incongruency in time._

_Perhaps they cannot be truly avoided, only delayed…_

He continued to muse as Shizuku and Bononelov watched him silently.

_‘flowers’…_

_Kalluto wears an outfit with flowers, he could be the next to die._

_‘falling on the Earth of the red eyes tainted with blood’…_

_….Red eyes…the chain guy? Is he on the ship…?_

_What is the Earth…?_

“Danchou? What if I have no choice but to die?”

Shizuku suddenly said, raising her hand like when she had said she would die next week then.

“For instance, if my death could contribute to Hisoka’s death.”

“…”

“Which order should I follow then? Hisoka’s death, or to stay alive?”

Shizuku asked him.

“…”

  
Chrollo was silent for a while.

_The Spider…_

_Or my ‘friends’…?_

“Danchou?”

Chrollo drew a breath.

“…Die only if you have to…for the Spider’s survival.”

He said shortly and turned, his gaze lowered as he walked.

“However, make sure to not be caught alone…”

“Yes Danchou.”

Shizuku said and followed him with Bononelov.

He remembered how the chain user had not killed him to ensure the safety of his friends.

_That’s right…_

_What was I thinking? _

_In a job and life like this, ‘friends’ are a weakness._

_Like how the chain guy’s friends were his weakness._

Chrollo thought to himself as he recalled the next line.

_My position will not be questioned…_

_…………that must mean…._

The black haired man’s lips curled.

_I kill Hisoka._

_…At the expense of half of the Spider._

Dark eyes blinked as the man with a bandage covering his forehead moved unhesitatingly forward.

_After that…_

_I have to replace those in the Spider who died, with ‘new companions’_

_In the East….._

_……the direction where the Black Whale is heading._

_………….Who will be waiting for me?_

* * *

_“And it came to me that perhaps there’s someone in the future for me…”_

_“Romanticist…not quite. Nor am I an idealist. I merely believe in Fate, that humans have souls.”_

* * *

His own words came to his mind.

He had been acting, but it had not been a complete lie.

_Someone in the future……….._

_……Intimate relations not withstanding, will the one who will be waiting for me………_

_……………..be a soulmate?_

A soulmate did not necessarily have to be romantic.

It would merely be someone connected to him by their souls.

_Half of the Spider will be dead by the time of Hisoka’s death. _

_If I recall correctly, Nobunaga’s fortune ended at the Spider moving on._

_That is the second last paragraph of my fortune._

_Which means, I alone will head East to search for replacements to keep the Spider alive _

_…To the person who will be waiting for me._

_"..."_

Chrollo lowered his gaze to his heart, where the blade on a chain had once been.

_…What kind of human could be connected to this dark soul...?_

_What kind of soul………._

Yet, that meant his existence was not merely for the existence of the Spider.

He, Chrollo Lucilfer, had not been born merely to Create the Spider.

To be the Spider's Head as he had been elected to be by its members.

  
For there was another journey to be made after half of the Spider was lost.

To replace the Spider’s limbs –

  * But to be taken alone.

“…”

Chrollo raised his head, and closed his eyes.

As if in forward solemn acceptance of the future.

_The consciousness of my self will rise even further…….._

** **

** _Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you._ **

_………..With the Rebirth of the Calendar._

**Author's Note:**

> Although the context of Chrollo's and Baise's conversation was romantic, in spiritual terms, a soulmate is not necessarily romantic. It simply means someone connected to a person by soul whom they will meet and connect with. It can be romantic or non-romantic.
> 
> I wrote this story after reading a few theories about Chrollo's prophecy and future development in reddit. I also incorporated my own. For anyone curious, the symbolism meaning of the prediction is in chapter 104, Chrollo says it himself, what the symbols mean.
> 
> Compared to his time in Yorknew, he seems more expressive than back then after two of his Spiders were killed. His facial expressions in the manga have changed and he seems less infallible, more human. He even continues to have his hair down and not slicked back to show his high forehead which could look intimidating. He got a new outfit too. Perhaps he discovered such personal preference while he had his Nen ability sealed. 
> 
> I was actually wondering why Chrollo didn't just steal Baise's ability, it's like the perfect ability for a thief, to be able to control anyone and make them do whatever you want. And he should have known who Neon Nostrade's bodyguards were, since he was targeting her for her ability.
> 
> Two ideas came to mind, he hasn't had his first kiss with his kind of criminal lifestyle and Meteor City upbringing (Feitan didn't even know what 'family' was), and it would be too easy and would take the thrill out of stealing. So I combined both. 
> 
> If Neon's prophecy were to come true since Hisoka said 'Fate changed a little' when the Spiders didn't die then but perhaps it was inevitable, Chrollo would have to go on a soul-searching journey to the East (Dark Continent) to find the someone waiting for him. 
> 
> And I'm interested in who it would be, since if he goes alone without his Spider to not put them at risk any further, it would be individual development of his character, and that someone waiting for him would have to be powerful enough to match him. 
> 
> He might have allies Chrollo could recruit to revive the Spider as well, or he could be a future Spider.
> 
> (There have even been Youtube analysis saying Chrollo's identity is the Spider, and losing a leg of the Spider is like losing part of himself, so if it is true, without the Spider in his journey to the East, his character might change and develop further and it would be intriguing to see)
> 
> Togashi the mangaka said in an interview when asked, that Chrollo is his favorite character of the Phantom Troupe, as he did not elect himself to be leader but was elected to be leader, and he likes people that say 'This is how things are, so I will do my best'. Hence I ended the story with him raising his head and closing his eyes like during the orchestra requiem for Uvo, with such acceptance at his 'fate', 
> 
> So I look forward to see Chrollo's character development in the future.


End file.
